Battle For $100,000 on Island Camp
This is Batle for $100,000 on Island Camp is a fun new show feturing some of your guyses favorite and least favorite characters Whats it About? Batle On Island Camp is a show where 6 of my favorite BFDI contestants and 6 from BFDIA and 6 made-up contetants amde by me batle it out for $100,000. And there host is Bucket or mainly be called host. Episodes 1: Tree Climber 2: Guess What!!!!!!! 3: Goinky Swimmer 4: Comming Soon Epsiode 1: Tree Climber Host: I'm your host bucket. And this is Batle on Island camp. Here 6 BFDI contetants, 6 BFDIA contetants, and 6 all new contetant will batle it out on this island for $100,000. Thats alot of money. Here comes the BFDI contetants now. Match: Omg Pencil your here to and Bubble yay Pencil: Omg I cant beleive we both got in Match : I know and Bubble how are you Bubble: Omg I'm great you Match: I'm fine Flower: Hi guys Match,Pencil,Bubble: OH NO IT'S FLOWER!!!!! Flower: Yep I'm back and I'm going to win Pencil: No your not everyone hates you Rocky:*barfs on Pencil* Pencil: NO ROCKYS BACK TO Match: Spongy better not be back Host: Spongy isn't comming back Match: Good Pencil: Oh look Teardrop is back to Bubble: Yay Teardrop Host: Ok here comes the BFDIA contetants. Ruby: Yay it's so good to be back on a game show Puffball: Ya it's been so long Dougnut: Well i dont want to be back Ruby: Than why did you come? Doughnut: Cause I was invited back why did you think I'm here Ruby: Okay Dora:*speaks perfect spanish really fast* Doughnut: NO DORA IS BACK SHE'S SO ANNOYING!!!! Puffball: I know right Nickle: Ya Coiny isn't back so i officly replace him Ruby: Hi Nickle Nickle: Hi Ru............by Ruby: You almost didnt remeber my name didnt you Nickle: Sorry about that Ruby: It's ok Bomby: Hi guys Ruby: Hi Bomby Host: Ok here comes the all-new contetants Towl: My name is Towl and I'm The Best Square: Hi I'm Square Blueberry: I may be small but I'm HUGE on the inside Puffy Pillow: Hi I'm Puffy Pillow Spoon: I'm Spoon and your all going down Egg: Yay I'm really here meeting you guys this is so exiting yay Host: So now that your all here its time to put you into teams Egg: Yay teams!!!! Host: Okay..... Now Team 1 will be BFDI contetants + three newbies. Those three newbies are Egg,Blueberry, and Towl Towl: cool Host: So that means Team 2 Is the rest of you. Ok now the Team names will be Team 1: Team Fun Team 2:Team Cool Peeps. Okay good,great,done Match: So what now Host: I'm getting to that now that teams are good and even time for are first chlange Doughnut: What is are first chalange Host: I'm Getting to that sericly I have some impatient people Host: Ok the Chalnge is To get your whole team up this tree Host: Ok READY............SET..........GOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Towl: Guys lets through peoepl up one ta a time then the last person just climbs up All of Team Fun: Ok Towl: ok Throgh Blueberry first he's light Blueberry: No I'm Strong I can through All of Team Fun:*stares at Blueberry* Match: Really Blueberry really Blueberry: Yes really Towl: Fine you can through but if you make us loose you'll probibly be going home Ruby: Ok I got some climbing gear lets climb Doughnut: Ruby, Puffball can Fly us up Ruby: Oh ya everyone on Puffball Puffball: Ok theres alot of wait on me so I might Fly Slower All ok Team Cool Peeps: Go Puffball Go!!!!!!! Flower: No Team Cool Peeps are ahead cause of Puffball Towl: Blueberry, THROUGH FATER!!!!!!! Blueberry: I'm Going as fast as I can Bubble: Blueberry, your stil trying to through Teardrop you shure you dont need help Blueberry: I'm Good Puffball: Were almost up Bomby: Go Puffball Go Host: And Team Cool Peeps win the first chlange of the season Ruby: Yay Pufball Host: So Team Fun, I'll see you at the Elimantion Ceremony. Egg: Oh no Match: Thx alot Blueberry Blueberry: Oh no *gulps* At The Elimantion Ceremony Host: Ok, in front of you are cards of your team mates. Put a green mark on it if you think that team member deserves a prize. Put a red mark if you thinck that team meber deserves to be elimanted. Match: This is such a easy choise Pencil: I know right Host: Ok now put the card that has the green mark in the green box. Put the card with the red mark in the red box Host: Ok we'l start with prize Host: First vote: Towl, Second: Towl, Third: Towl, Fourth: Match, Fifth: Pencil, Sixth: Towl, Seventh: Towl, Eigth: Towl, Ninth: Towl. So Towl you get the prize Towl: Yay Host: Your Prize is a Help Token Towl: Whats that Host: Well if your team is loosing or stuck in a chalange you can use this to help your whole team Towl: Yay Host: Now that, thats done time for the elimantiion votes Host: First Vote: Blueberry, Second: Blueberry, Third: Blueberry, Fourth: Flower, Fifth: Flower Flower: Why did I get votes i didn't do anything Host: Dont Disturb the reveling proses Flower: Sorry Host: Ok Sixth vote: Flower, Seventh: Blueberry, Eigth: Flower, Final vote is Blueberry. Blueberry: I cant be out not now it's to early Host: Sorry but your team voted, also i wont always say the votes every episode so,sometimes i will. Host: Well Blueberry to the TLI (Tiny Looser Island) Blueberry: *gets flung to the TLI* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Host: Till next episode Batle For...............$100,000...........on Island Camp Episode 2: Guess What!!!!!!!!!!!! Host: Last time you meet 18 contestants. Than we put those 18 contestants into 2 teams. Team Fun which held the six BFDI contestants + 3 all-new contestants. And Team Cool Peeps which held the six BFDIA contestants + the last 3 all-new contestants. Then they did there first chalange of the season. It was to get your whole team up a big tree. Team Fun's plan was to through evreyone up then the througher will climb up. For some reason Blueberry thought he could through everyone. Team Cool Peeps Idea was to use climbing gear that Ruby found. But Doughnut reminded Ruby that Puffball could just fly them up. So all of there team gets onto Puffball and she flys them up. And Team Cool Peeps win. In the end Team Fun sent Blueberry to the TLI. And Towl got a prize. Her prize was a Help Token. Which will help her team alot. Who will go to the TLI next find out here on Batle For $100,000 on Island Camp Flower: OMG, Bubble stop running away you deserve to look this way Bubble: Flower go away i don't need a makeover Flower: You do you look terrible without make-up. You really do Bubble: Mean Match: Ya that was mean Pencil: Really mean Doughnut: Ruby,Puffball come here Ruby: What Doughnut: do you to want to form a alience. Puffball: An alience with you ummmmmmm no Ruby: Ya no sorry Doughnut: Okay be that way thers other members on our team, maybe I'll ask Dora Ruby: But you hate her Doughnut: Hate her..... I ...... dont........ hate.......her Dora:*speaks spanish to Doughnut super duper fast* Doughnut: Yep......ok Puffball: You understand her Doughnut: No I...... don't Rocky:*barfs on Pencil* Pencil: Ewwwwwwwww Rocky Teardrop:*stares at Rocky Angriesh* Towl: Hey guys what do you think are next chalnge is Egg: I dont know Spoon: I dont know ither Host: Well I'll tell you what the chalange is then Egg: Yay what is it!!!!!! Host: I'm getting to it Host: The chalnge is a Guess What chalange Match: What is it Host: I told you its called Guess What Pencil: WHATS IT CALLED Host: I told you its called Guess What Doughnut: What does that mean Host: It means what I want it to mean Host: Okay choose 4 people from your team to be in the chalange Ruby: Oh choose me Puffball: Okay Ruby,me,Doughnut,and..............Spoon Spoon: Umm who made you boss Puffball: Who made you the person who gets mad at everyone Spoon: Ok pushy Host: Ok Ruby,Puffball,Doughnut,and Spoon will repusent team Cool Peeps Pencil: I say Match,me,Bubble,and TD Match: But Teardrop cant talk Flower: Oh choose me Pencil: Fine Flower Flower: YAY!!!!!! Host: So Match,Pencil,Bubble,and Flower are repusenting team Fun Flower: So what so we do Host: I'm getting to that Host: Ok you will be put on these pedistals and ill ask a guess what question if you guess what the guess what question you get to elimnatiate somone Bubble: Wait from the contest Host: No from the chalange Towl: So what do the rest of us do Egg: What do we do Host: You guys get to sit and cheer Egg: Ok i love cheering yayayayayayayaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Host: Ok guessss whatttt Bubble: Chicken Pencil: Walfles Flower: Flower Match: Really Flower really Ruby: Diamonds? Host: Correct Ruby Host: Ruby choose somone to be out of the chalange Ruby: I choose Match Host: Ok so that means Team Fun are down to 3 members Match: Thanks Ruby Host: Next guess whatttttttt Spoon: Cranberrys Puffball: Blueberry Doughnut: Doughnut Host: Correct Doughnut Host: Doughnut choose somone to be out of the chalange Doughnut: Ummmmm Bubble Bubble: Awwwwww Host: So 4 to 2 Host: Ok guess what Pencil: Bubblegum Ruby: Gems Puffball: Idk, Towl use your help token Towl: No you dont needs it Pencil: Bucket Host: Correct Pencile: I choose Puffball Puffball: See Towl we did need it Host: Ok guesssssssssssss whattttttttttttttttt Ruby: Gems? Host: Wow correct Ruby: I choose Pencil Pencil: What!!! No!!!!!! Host: Ok its up to Flower to win for Team Fun Pencil: Flower dont loose Egg: Go flower Go flower Go!!!!!!! Host: Ok guess what Flower: Flower Ruby: Flower in food flower Host: Ruby your correct. So Team Cool Peeps win. Team Fun I'll see you at the elimantion ceremony Match: Wow Flower wow At The Elimantion Ceremony Host: Ok This is your second elimantion wow. You voted and this time well just say who gets out and who stays but first the prize Egg: Yay Prizes Host: The person who gets the prize is..................................................... Match Match: OMG Yay!!!! Host: Match you get a Skip Token Match: Whats That Host: Well if you are in bottom for votes you can youse it skip all your votes so you can be safe Match: Awesome Host: Now for the votes Pencil: Oh no Host: If I call your name your safe. Bubble,Pencil,Match,Teardrop,Rocky,Towl.............. and............ Egg Egg: Yay Host: Sorry Flower it's time for you to go to the TLI Flower: What No!!!. If you send me there I'll youse my Host Crusher 2.0 on you Host: *pushes button* Flower: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *sent to the TLI* Host: Till next episode Batle For...................... $100,000 on Island Camp Epsiode 3: Goinky Swimmer Host: Last time the two teams did the second chalange. A guess what chalage. I said guess what and they would guess what. In the end Team Fun lost again. All because Ruby was doing so good. So Team Fun decided Match deserved the prize. Her prize was a skip token it would skip all her votes if shes in the bottom for votes. Then Team Fun sent Flower to the TLI because all she would say in the challage is flower. So who will be next to go to the TLI found out here a Battle For 100,000 on Island Camp Bomby: Omg whats going on your gonna light my fuse *saying quicly* Match: I'm a match not Firey Firey: Hi guys Host: Wait Firey your not in the show Firey: Aww plzzzzzz Host: No!! Firey: Awwwwwww Host: Goodbye Firey *flings Firey to te DGOTSI*(didn't get on the show island) Spoon: So is Bomby a boy or a girl Towl: Huh i never thought of that Pencil: I think Bomby is a girl Match: Me to Doughnut: No I'm preety shore Bomby is a boy Ruby: Ya Bomby is a boy Puffball: No!! Bomby is a girl Bomby: I'm a.... *randomly gets flung by the host* Host: Ok chalange Time Pencil: Awwwwww now we'll never no Egg: Yay!!!! whats the chalange!!!!! Host: I'm getting to that sheesh! Bubble: I hope it's a berry eating contets perferably yoyal berrys Ruby: But those turn us into metal Nickle: Ummm you mean yoyal metal reagular metal is different Coiny: Hi Nickle Nickle: Coiny? Ruby: Coiny? Puffbal: Coiny? Dora: *speaks spanish very fast* Rocky: *barfs on Coiny* Nickle: Coiny your not on the show you should be at the DGOTSI Coiny: Oh is firey here Puffball: No he got flung about 5 minutes ago Coiny: Oh Host: Coiny you shouldnt be here Coiny: Noooooo!!!!! *gets flung to the DGOTSI* Host: Ok now for the chalange Egg: Yay!!!! what is it!!!!! Host: The chalange is a swimming chalange Spoon: But i cant swim Host: Oh........ to bad!!! *laughs evily* Match: Scary Doughnut: Ok where are we swimming Host: Across the Goinky Cannel Bubble: Yay YOYAL CAKES!!!!!!! Pencil: Match oh no!!! Match: What!!!! Pencil: Your blue hair dye will come out Match: Oh well I'll dye it Green next Pencil: Ok Bomby: I'm.........back....... I had........to cross a........desert Host: Ready Set Gooooooo!!!!!!! Bomby: Whats going on Egg: Swimmmmmmm!!!!!!!! Bobmy: Ok Towl: Puffy can you swim Puffy Pillow: No *saying sadly* Towl: Ok I'll carry you Puffy Pillow: Ok yay Bomby: Why are we swimming Match: It's are chalange duh Bomby: Oh Host: Ok so 3 contestants from Team Cool Peeps made it across already and for Team Fun 0 Pencil: Awwwww Doughnut: Ya were in the lead Puffball: Ya of coarse we are were Team Cool Peeps Egg: Almost Done Host: Ok now its 6 to Team Funs 2 , wow Match: Done Bubble: Me to YAY!!! Yoyal Cakes!!!!! Host: Ok now 6 to 4 Bomby: Done Dora: *speaks spanish very very fast* Host: Ok 8 to 4, 1 more for Team Cool Peeps and 3 more for Team Fun Doughnut: Yay Puffball: Who's left Bobmy: Ruby Match: Who left Bubble: Teardrop, Pencil, and Rocky Match: Oh Egg: Goooooooo Team Fun!!!!!! Towl: You Got This!!!!! Puffy Pillow: Go Go Go!!!!! Puffball: Ruby HURRY THERE CETCHING UP TO YOU!!! Ruby: *looks behind her to see Teardrop,Rocky, and Pencil cetching up Doughnut: No!!! dont stop and look keep swiming Host: It's neck and neck Everyone: SWIMMMMMM!!!!!!!! Host: We have a winner Ruby All of Team Cool Peeps: Yay Ruby!!!!! Host: Team Fun I'll see you at the elimantion ceremony for the third time Match: Awwww At The Elimantion Ceremony Host: Ok one of you seven will be going to the TLI tonight s lets find out Pencil: Oh i hope its not me Host: This time if I call your name your safe Egg: Ok Host: So Match,Egg,Towl,Bubble are safe Pencil: Awwww Teardrop: *looks sad* Host: Pencil Pencil: Yes Host: Your also safe Pencil: Yay Host: Wait we didnt do prizes yet Match: Oh ya Egg: Yay Prizes Host: The prize goes to Match Match: Another Prize yay Host: Your Prize is a Win Token Match: Cool Host: For the new contetants who dont know what a Win Token is well I'll tell you a Win Token can be used in the begining of the Elimantion Ceremony and it takes away half your votes Match: Cool Host: The Only Problem is you can only have one prize at a time so say goodbye to your Skip Token Match: Awww Host: Now the final persone safe isssssssss..............................Teardrop Teardrop: *looks happy* Host: So sorry Rocky you've been elimanted to the TLI with you Match: Yay Rockys gone Pencil: Yay Bubble: Yay Rocky: *barfs on everyone* Host: Bye Rocky *flings rocky to the TLI* Match: Well I'm not sad that he's gone Host: Till next episode Batle For..................... $100,000 on Island Camp Episode 4: Comming Soon Elimantion Table & Prize Table